Mistakes Happen
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: Even in Castle Oblivion. Mistakes are made. Friendships don't last and not everything is as perfect as you think. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! SaïxMarluxia and LarxeneSaïx implied.


* * *

**Mistakes happen**

By StickmanRVR

* * *

Warnings: Shounen-ai, another one-shot -sweatdrop- Angst

Heh ; Sorry for another one-shot everyone I'll try and stop doing this I do have an idea for a long term ficcu in my head for Weiss Kreuz. So I'll get off my butt and do something. But I've been so stuffed full of school and junk I just havn't had time to breathe, let alone write fanfiction that isn't so full of crack. I roleplay too much. I need a beta.

**XENA-CHAN COME BACK ONLINE AND STOP PLAYING ZELDA ALL DAY DARNNIT!!**

Thanks for reading! Now go enjoy my ficcu please! **  
**

* * *

Marluxia wouldn't call himself admirable in anyway. In fact he was often looked down upon in many different aspects of his life. He was disrespected for his favourite colour, his appearance, his hobbies and anything else Organization XIII could come up with. Because of this, he gradually and slowly made his friends with a few members one by one and, although they would all have their time teasing the pink haired man, they all grew closer and got to know each other with a special bond no one had ever bothered to try before. They shared more than secrets and gentle caresses that led onto certain other things every so often. 

Even while Marluxia was a relatively new member to the organization the superior, had seemed to take an immediate liking to the flower wielder, and had promoted him to the highest position in Castle Oblivion. It did gain him a little respect, until some of the other members discovered he was still the same old gay pink flower guy he had always been.

Being the leader of the castle, Marluxia did find himself with many errands and annoying little jobs to do that did, unfortunately, run into his personal gardening time. But he was grateful all the same for the chances he got to prove himself his worth.

As usual, Marluxia was walking through the many white corridors that led to flights of bleached white stairs leading to one of the other thirteen floors of the castle. He smiled to himself as he glanced around, the pure white marble flowers in their snow white marble pots dotted around each room. Perfect as usual. The castle was even reasonably quiet, with no random fights in the corridors between numbers 2 and 3, no number 8 running away from a livid looking number 13, even no moans and cries of pain and torture from number 12's room. It was different, but he liked it.

Suddenly there was a recognisable sound, a soft rumbling and gentle explosion as a midnight black portal opened from the middle of the bleached room. Waves of black smoke emerged from the passage before a familiar figure stepped cautiously out.

Marluxia smiled up at the higher ranked nobody.

"What can I do for you, Luna Diviner?" Number 7, or Saïx, was the superior's number 2, despite his ranks number. His blue hair lay reasonably flat against his head, showing his reasonably calm mood. Golden eyes looked down into brown coloured orbs, glaring down in silence.

The graceful assassin didn't know too much about Saïx, as nor did many members of the organization. But what he did know was that number 7 was Larxene's object of desire and had been for some time now. Although the stubborn nobody would never admit it and would murder anyone who would do so much as to bring it up in a convocation.

"Would you like me to help you with something?" Saïx seemed to take this as an invitation as he stepped forwards while Marluxia taking, automatically, a step backwards. Before he could think, he was pinned against the white stone wall, his arms above his head, held by one of number 7's gloved hands.

He started to struggle, pushing against the firm body that was suddenly pressed against his, attached from collarbone to groin. "S- Saïx-" he said, his voice trembling as he spoke. "Get off me Saïx." But he was cut off by a rough, sudden and unexpected kiss; that instantly forced its way deeper into his mouth with a naturally dominant tongue.

The pink haired nobody cried out as he tied to push away once again, failing to escape the power of the elder. He whimpered as the zip of his black coat was gently eased downwards and Saïx planted butterfly kisses across the pale chest.

"_I want you Marluxia…_"

Marluxia couldn't help but let out a deep moan escape his lungs as the experienced tongue attacked at the skin of his neck, he could feel the scarred nobody smiling as he removed his hands from trapping the younger mans arms and it moved to embed itself among the layers of pink hair.

"_I love you Marluxia…_"

The pink haired nobody froze; his brown eyes open wide in shock.  
But it wasn't just because of Saïx's confession. Standing a few meters beings the blue haired figure still currently locked onto his neck, there stood another nobody. Her face already streaked with tears, running down from her dull, normally bright green eyes, open with terror and betrayal. Larxene opened her mouth, and although she was quiet, Marluxia could hear her every word.

"I hate you Marluxia…  
I'll never trust you again..."

Before Marluxia could say anything, or even start to try and explain what had happened. Number 12 had turned around and ran into a portal or the hazy black smoke. And disappeared.

* * *

I feel… so evil o.o; 

Laexene: -emo-  
Zexion: That's my job! -emos-  
Larxene: -emoemo-  
Zexion: … -petpet-

I'm so dead… Don'tkillmeLarxene! D:

This was bought to you by Organization 69 yo! n.n Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thanks alot!


End file.
